Angel
by Kouryou Sanomi
Summary: Suzaku was bored. The wimpy priestess thing was getting to be a bit much. Maybe a priest this time, instead?


Author: Sanomi

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see:P

Warnings: I guess there'll be some slash (male/male relationships)... but nothing graphic. Seriously. I doubt anything more graphic than a hug. Maybe a kiss at most. MAYBE.

Disclaimers: The Characters of Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yu Watase, not me. If they did belong to me they would all be completely twisted beyond recognition. Not too mention gay.

Summary: Suzaku is bored. The whole wimpy priestess thing is getting to be a bit much. Hmm, maybe a priest this time...

Author's Note: Marty-Stu's rule! XD

* * *

ANGEL

* * *

Akemi nibbled on the end of his pencil and sighed. Writing a paper was so _boring_. Who really cared about Chinese mythology anyways? And would someone _please_ explain to him why the only book the public library had on the subject was as dull as his old math teacher?

In the midst of his sulking a very hard object met the back of his skull. Akemi yelped, earning some strange looks from the other people in the room. He turned around, glaring, to see that the object in question was a book. "Who the hell threw this book?" he growled. But whoever it had been, they had already gotten away. Akemi swore under his breath.

He finally looked back down at the book. At least it had been a cool looking book that had hit him, Akemi thought, feeling slightly mollified. It was bound with red leather, with some old style kanji on the front. Now there was a thought; maybe he could get extra credit for bringing in a book actually written in Chinese!

Grinning widely, Akemi opened the book and admired the picture on the inside cover. There were four animals depicted there, and from the research he had already done, he knew them to be the four animal gods of Chinese lore. Genbu, the Black Tortoise of Winter, for the North; Byakko, the White Tiger of Autumn, for the West; Suzaku, the Red Phoenix of Summer, for the South; and Seiryuu, the Blue Dragon of Spring, for the East.

Well, that was good enough for Akemi. The book definitely had to be Chinese. He grabbed the other book he'd been working on and went to check them both out.

* * *

Suzaku watched the image in the flames solemnly. It was of Akemi slowly walking home, lost in thought.

"Soon... Soon, it will be time..." the God intoned.

"Talking to yourself again, peacock?"

"_Will_ you be silent?" the Guardian of Konan hissed at Seiryuu. "I'm being suitably melodramatic to set up the story!"

The Dragon God snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He drifted closer, looking at the image of Akemi with interest. "This her? Pretty butch for a Priestess, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't," Suzaku huffed. "And it's a he, anyways."

Seiryuu turned into his human form so he could raise an eyebrow. "A _he_ you say?"

"Yes. I thought it might be entertaining to have a Priest, this time..."

* * *

"Let's see... read the boring book and take notes... or flip through that cool weird Chinese book... Che, no contest!" Akemi flopped unto the couch with the Chinese book, munching on a cookie. Of course, his father would freak out if he knew Akemi was eating on his expensive couch, but he was on yet another business trip. And his mother was away at Nagasaki1 for some sort of convention...

Whatever. He didn't need them anyways.

He swallowed the last bit of cookie and licked his fingers clean of crumbs. Akemi settled back, getting comfortable, and opened the book. He was struck again by how realistic the pictures of the four gods looked. It almost like they were moving...

He turned the page. Blinked. And blinked again.

Now he _knew_ there was something wrong with his eyes; the kanji looked like it was moving, too! It was as if...

It was as if the book was writing itself.

A flash of bright red light blinded Akemi and the floor gave way beneath him.

* * *

"Ung..." He woke up slowly, lifting his eyelids with effort and saw a pair of wide violet eyes close to his own. Akemi yelped and jumped, cracking foreheads with the beautiful youth who had been peering at him. "Uh, sorry about that."

"No, the fault is mine. I got a little worried when you didn't wake up; you fell from quite a height."

Akemi rubbed his forehead a bit. "This is so weird... what did I fall from?"

The other-- Boy? Girl? Boy? -- person shrugged and pointed straight up. "There was a flash of bright red light and you fell from the sky. You must have fallen at least ten feet."

"Now I know I'm dreaming!" Akemi laughed. "Even if I did fall from the sky, I'm not even bruised; what could have broken my fall?"

The young-- woman, he finally decided-- looked at him oddly. Akemi suddenly noticed that she had purple hair, too, loosely tied into a braid.

"That would have been me," another voice groused to his left. The speaker was a another woman with chocolate colored hair and eyes that Akemi had only just now noticed. She was even more beautiful than the other woman and was nursing a bruised shoulder. She looked at the newcomer with annoyance.

"Now, now," the purple haired lady chided with a grin. "It wouldn't do to be rude to our Miko."

Akemi blinked in confusion, while the brunette raised an eyebrow at the other woman.. Then she gave a wry grin. "Miko? A little flat-chested for a priestess don't you think?"

Blushing, the 'miko' stuttered, "Wh-what?!"

With a chuckle the young woman replied, "Yes, perhaps you're right. Not a priestess, but a priest perhaps? Our Shinkan, then. Suzaku no Shinkan."

The man rolled his eyes, making the other woman frown at him. Akemi shook his head. "This is definitely confusing. How about we start from the beginning? My name is Akemi Fujimaki. Who are you guys?"

"Ah!" The beautiful girl exclaimed. "How rude of us not introduce ourselves!" She elbowed the brunette and she stood to attention like a soldier.

"Suzaku no Shinkan, Akemi Fujimaki, I introduce his Royal Highness, the Emperor of Konan."

Akemi gawked. "Uh... you mean _Empress_, right?"

The Emperor reddened as the other--the _only_ woman scowled at Akemi. "His Majesty is very masculine!" the brunette insisted-- although Akemi got the impression that she was holding in a laugh.

The Shinkan stared at the blushing ruler, looking him up and down and his gaze lingered at the crotch. Yup, there was a definite bulge there. He could feel himself turning as red as the purple haired _guy_; he had been checking out another guy!

The gender mishap made for a very awkward moment between the three of them. Finally, the Emperor said, "It's fine, you're not the first to do that. You can call me Nuriko, by the way," he added. "This is my personal bodyguard Hotohori."

Hotohori gave a wry bow and Akemi returned it shakily. How much more confusing was that day going to get?

* * *

1 mother was away at Nagasaki - Yes, Akemi is from Japan like Miaka. I thought I might continue the tradition.

2 Suzaku no Shinkan - As every good Fushigi Yuugi fangirl knows, Miko is the Japanese word for Priestess. Suzaku no Miko Priestess of Suzaku. Got it? But since Akemi wouldn't really work for a priestess, I looked up the word for Priest, and Shinkan was what came up.

3 Akemi Fujimaki - In Japan, last name/ Family names usually go before the first name, but since I don't want to be tacky and fake by adding in a few Japanese things (like saying "ano" every other word and excess use of "arigato") to show everyone who smart I am, I'm doing it the other way.


End file.
